The present invention relates to an effective fire alarm system installed in a building containing therein a large number of rooms such as inns, hotels, office buildings and the like.
In general practice, as a fire counter-measure in hotels, buildings, etc., a fire detector is installed in different rooms. When the fire detector is activated an alarm, such as a buzzer, is sounded or a warning lamp in the administration room lights up. Otherwise, the signal is relayed to a fire station.
However, since a fire detector is put into operation even when there is no fire, there are many actual cases in which an alarm system is kept in a non-operating state. In such cases large-scale disasters are likely to occur. Furthermore, when a fire does actually break out, persons sleeping in a burning room don;t notice it or otherwise they become busy trying to extinguish the fire and sometimes fail to escape.